


100mph

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Romance, Street Racing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе любит гонки и Аомине</p>
            </blockquote>





	100mph

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Terra Celtika, Kita_Luiddinas
> 
> Написано на АоКисе-недельку

Взвизгнув покрышками по асфальту, синяя машина с черной пантерой на капоте оставила широкий тормозной след и остановилась недалеко от ликующей толпы. Следом за ней такой же длинный след поверх предыдущего оставила ярко-желтая машина.

Кисе потянулся, разминая плечи и стирая пот со лба. Его переполняли противоречивые чувства: в этот раз гонка заставила его поднапрячься не только физически, пришлось еще и хорошо подумать при очередной попытке победить Аомине. Но победа в очередной раз ускользнула от него.

Аомине Дайки — его главный соперник на трассе — который раз обогнал его на несколько секунд у самого финиша. Они с Аомине уже больше двух лет были звездами стритрейсерских гонок и обыгрывали всех соперников, но Кисе всегда приходил вторым. Аомине свой титул не уступал никому. Ну, почти никому. Однажды он все же проиграл одному новичку, приехавшему из Америки, и только поэтому Кисе до сих пор не бросил попыток победить Аомине. Сегодня Кисе чувствовал, что мог бы оказаться первым, но на последнем повороте трассы его занесло сильнее, чем он планировал, и потеря этих нескольких секунд оказалась критичной.

Одна из организаторов гонки, Момои Сацуки, постучала в окно, и он опустил стекло. На него сразу же обрушились басы из динамиков, включенных на полную в некоторых машинах. Кисе слегка поморщился от некомфортной громкости, но остальным она не мешала получать удовольствие от вечера на задворках Токио.

— Момоиччи! Отлично выглядишь!

— Ки-чан, ты был слишком неосторожен на повороте! — мягко отругала его Момои, так же как и он морщась от какофонии звуков. — Ты же знаешь, что Дай-чан тебе не простит этого, — она наклонилась и потрепала его по макушке, беззастенчиво пользуясь тем, что он все еще сидел в машине.

— Ну, я тоже не ожидал этого, — замялся Кисе. Момои была права — Аомине не любил, когда он рисковал больше нужного.

— Ладно, вечеринка будет где обычно, в "Сладких персиках", деньги отдаем там же. Ты отхватил неплохой кусочек.

— Спасибо, Момоиччи!

Момои подмигнула и, сверкнув улыбкой, направилась к другой машине. Стекло бликовало из-за расставленных вокруг софитов, и лица Аомине не было видно — только едва заметный контур откинутой на спинку сиденья головы. В окне водителя опустилось стекло, когда Момои оперлась бедром о блестящую дверь и начала о чем-то говорить. Кто-то из толпы проорал что-то не слишком цензурное, и до Кисе донеслись обрывки фраз про нечестную игру. Аомине бросил на Момои недовольный взгляд снизу вверх, высунул голову в окно и показал кому-то средний палец, затем что-то фыркнул ей. В следующую минуту машина взревела двигателем и унеслась с места гонки. Момои едва успела отскочить в сторону и, уперев маленькие кулачки в бедра, что-то эмоционально прокричала вслед. Судя по вздернутым плечикам, она была очень недовольна, о чем наверняка и высказалась, но из-за шума и музыки слов слышно не было.

Кисе хотел было поехать за Аомине, но момент был упущен: его машину облепили поклонницы в коротких шортиках и почти ничего не скрывающих маечках.

— Кисе-кун, а ты свободен сегодня вечером? — томно спрашивали его загорелые красотки, пытаясь перекричать друг друга. Сегодня звездой вечера был не он, но его непривычная внешность была слишком яркой — золотистые волосы, высокий рост, и светлая, покрытая легким загаром кожа всегда привлекали внимание. И пусть здесь он проиграл Аомине, другие гонки Кисе выигрывал с легкостью, и сегодняшняя неудача никак не повлияла на любовь поклонниц.

— Распишись здесь! — ему подставляли сумочки, оголенные животики, грудь. Кисе был довольно популярным гонщиком и, по мнению некоторых, слишком смазливым, чтобы стать уважаемым стритрейсером. Ему пришлось выйти из машины, иначе бы с девиц стало залезть через окно. — Вот мой номерок, — ему в руки сыпались визитки, салфетки, попалась даже пара купюр с телефонами. Все одно и то же вот уже который раз, одни и те же набившие оскомину фразы от красоток, меняющих парней как перчатки. Ничего нового.

Кое-как избавившись от девушек, Кисе снова забрался в машину, устало вздохнул и, медленно двинувшись с места, аккуратно вырулил на автостраду в сторону Токио. Он догадывался, где искать Аомине, и поэтому, прибавив скорости, рванул в его излюбленное местечко — высокий утес на берегу океана.

Машина, негромко урча, легко летела по ровной дороге, Кисе управлял ею почти на автопилоте. Когда он в первый раз увидел Аомине за рулем, то подумал, что тот похож на хищника, готового прыгнуть и разорвать добычу. Именно этот образ привлек Кисе, а затем и привел его в этот опасный, полный адреналина и экстремальных скоростей спорт.

Визг тормозов и запах паленой резины опьяняли сильнее алкоголя, расцвечивали его карьеру модели новыми красками. Хотя Кисе и понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется бросить стритрейсинг: чем больше росла его популярность, тем выше был риск, что менеджеры узнают об участии в гонках.

Через несколько минут петляния по горному серпантину Кисе притормозил возле знакомой темно-синей машины. Мигнув пару раз фарами, он заглушил мотор и выбрался наружу.

Аомине сидел на капоте, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные на колене руки. В ярком лунном свете его лицо было похоже на застывшую восковую маску. Кисе нахмурился. Он достаточно неплохо знал Аомине — такое выражение не означало ничего хорошего. И нечто похожее Кисе видел не так давно — когда тот схлестнулся с американцем, слишком схожим с ним характером.

— Кисе? — Аомине посмотрел на него. — Ты что здесь забыл?

— Ты же выиграл, чего здесь сидишь?

— Мог бы позвонить, — лениво буркнул Аомине, одним движением растекаясь по капоту. Кисе прислушался к тихому урчанию мотора — машина все еще была заведена — и пристроился рядом.

— Мог, но не захотел. Ты же не ответишь или трубку бросишь. Мне ли не знать, — Кисе пожал плечами.

Аомине хмыкнул.

— Какого хера ты решил войти в этот поворот так рано? — спросил он.

Обманчиво спокойный голос заставил Кисе поежиться и посмотреть на Аомине. В темных холодных глазах было видно плохо скрытое недовольство. Тот поворот был коварным — одно неверное движение, и Кисе вполне мог слететь с трассы. Он знал, чем это могло закончиться, если бы машина на скорости около сотни миль в час сорвалась с асфальта. Хорошо, если после такого останешься жив, а сама машина не подлежала бы восстановлению. Резкий порыв холодного ветра с океана забрался под легкую куртку, отчего стало еще неуютнее.

— Хотел рискнуть и победить тебя, — сказал Кисе после недолгого молчания. — Не получилось.

— Ты идиот. Это было слишком опасно.

— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не сахар, — огрызнулся Кисе. — И я знал про риск, иначе бы не пошел на это.

Кисе подтянулся на руках садясь на капоте. Внизу, под утесом, на берег выкатывались слабые волны, подкрашенные призрачным светом полной луны. Здесь было спокойно, и вполне можно было понять, почему Аомине иногда зависал в этом месте на целый день или ночь.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Аомине, когда Кисе начал возиться на капоте, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Съезжать надоело, — усмехнулся Кисе и посмотрел на него через плечо. Когда Аомине начинает прятаться в свою раковину, нет ничего лучше, чем немного подразнить его. Кисе придвинулся поближе, ловко повернулся, вставая на колени, а затем перекинул одну ногу через бедра Аомине и навис над ним, упершись руками в капот возле плеч.

Аомине не шевелился.

Чуть склонившись, Кисе коснулся его рта губами и, не встретив сопротивления, чуть углубил поцелуй, втянув нижнюю губу. Слегка обветренные, губы были мягкими и солоноватыми от морского ветра.

Кисе отстранился, облизнулся и посмотрел на Аомине, все еще лежавшего неподвижно, с закинутыми за голову руками. Тот молча вытянул одну руку и положил ее на шею Кисе, наклоняя его к себе.

— Я соскучился, — успел шепнуть Кисе ему в рот и ощутил, как растянулись в короткой улыбке губы Аомине. Тот втянул его язык, потерся о него своим, и Кисе ощутил блаженную пустоту в голове — такая бывает лишь после победы на трассе или когда он с Аомине. Возбуждение вспыхнуло ярким пламенем, растеклось по венам и ухнуло огненным шаром в низ живота. Мелькнула мысль, что капот машины не особо предназначен для секса, но это сейчас мало волновало обоих.

Аомине чуть приподнялся, накрыл ладонью пах Кисе и слегка сжал. В легких моментально кончился воздух. Кисе с трудом оторвался от Аомине и, не успев ничего сказать, застонал. Жесткие пальцы, поддев пояс джинсов, нырнули под ткань и скользнули по напряженному члену. Руки подогнулись, и Кисе рухнул на Аомине, придавливая его руку. Он уперся лбом в чужое плечо и попытался отдышаться. Аомине провел ладонью по спине и коленом раздвинул ему ноги, потерся бедром о промежность. Кисе судорожно сглотнул, понимая, что ему капитально сносит крышу.

Офигенное ощущение, но с Аомине по-другому и не бывает.

И это он собирался подразнить Аомине. Собрав остатки самообладания, Кисе рывком приподнялся и сел, Аомине выругался: Кисе едва не вывернул ему ладонь из сустава. Он тоже был возбужден.

— Аоминеччи... — слегка дрожащим хриплым голосом начал Кисе. — У меня есть предложение...

***

Кисе нецензурно ругался, выворачивая руль до упора, чтобы вписаться в поворот. Кто его тянул за язык предложить Аомине доехать наперегонки до ближайшего лав-отеля? Со стояком, ночью, по серпантину. Не иначе это были происки каких-нибудь духов-проказников.  
Идиотизм.

Если бы он мог, то бы нашел какую-нибудь стену и крепко побился об нее лбом, чтобы выбить все подобные мысли, но уже было поздно отматывать назад.

Дорогу к лав-отелю Кисе помнил хорошо, даже слишком — они с Аомине не раз там зависали. Только вот стояк очень мешал думать, толстый шов джинсов неприятно вдавливался и тер чувствительную кожу. Хотелось расстегнуть ширинку, освободиться из этой джинсовой тюрьмы и хотя бы подрочить. Кисе тряхнул головой, отгоняя пошлые картинки с прошлых встреч.

Он уступил Аомине сегодня на трассе, но вот в гонке до лав-отеля ни за что не проиграет. Кисе вдавил педаль газа до упора, ракетой вылетая вперед. Синее пятно мелькнуло слева и растворилось в темноте позади. Нужно было сохранить преимущество в неожиданности и первым добраться до точки назначения.

Но подъехали они к нему все же одновременно.

Кисе мысленно поблагодарил Будду за отличную дорогу и отсутствие на большей ее части видеокамер с датчиками скорости. Было бы совсем не смешно, если бы полицейские остановили их за превышение скорости и обнаружили, что у обоих довольно пикантная проблема, решение которой они пытаются довезти до отеля.

— Ничего не хочу знать, но сейчас первый я, — без тени сомнений отрезал Кисе, стоило им вылезти из машин.

Аомине лишь хищно улыбнулся, как бы говоря «Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого», и направился к регистрационной стойке.

Лестница до второго этажа была бесконечна, а у Кисе быстро заканчивалось терпение, потому что Аомине всю дорогу не прекращал его щекотать. В желании побыстрее добраться до кровати они едва не перепутали свой номер с чужим. Только то, что электронный ключ возмущенно пищал, а дверь упорно не открывалась, в конце концов заставило Кисе оттолкнуть Аомине от себя и сравнить цифры на куске пластика и на двери. Они не совпали — им нужно было в соседний номер.

С громким смехом и совершенно не стесняясь этого — в отеле были звуконепроницаемые стены, уже не раз ими испытанные — они ввалились в номер, едва не грохнувшись на пол.

Не выпуская из объятий Кисе, Аомине закрыл ногой дверь, а затем прижал его к ней, просунув ногу между колен. Кисе улыбнулся, притянул Аомине к себе за майку, и жадно поцеловал. 

На пол полетели куртки, потом футболки, а вот чтобы стянуть джинсы, пришлось оторваться друг от друга. Кисе обессиленно оперся спиной на дверь, пытаясь немного отдышаться, и смотрел на Аомине, который, стягивая брючину, едва не запутался в ней и, сделав пару неуклюжих шагов, грузно осел на кровать.

Кисе, глядя на эту возню, расхохотался, и заслужил неодобрительный взгляд Аомине. Тот не любил попадать в нелепые ситуации, особенно в такие, как сейчас.

— Кисе, — хрипло позвал Аомине.

Кисе распахнул глаза. Тот уже скинул остатки одежды — черт знает, когда успел — и развалился на кровати как огромный кот, заняв большую ее часть. Кисе облизнул разом пересохшие губы и быстро, на ходу избавился от своей одежды.

Аомине лежал, раскинув ноги, лениво дрочил себе, оглаживая головку, и смотрел на Кисе своим фирменным взглядом «я первый и ничто этого не изменит». Смуглое поджарое тело четко вырисовывалось на черном сатине. Кисе ухмыльнулся, вставая коленями на кровать. Он остановился на мгновение, словно размышляя о чем-то важном, и скользнул выше, устраиваясь между ног Аомине. На головке длинного, темно-розового, перевитого венами члена блестела капля смазки. Кисе с трудом сглотнул — в горле было сухо, как в пустыне. Он прижался лбом к полусогнутой ноге Аомине, пережидая приступ головокружения.

Иногда Аомине срывался на Кисе, когда тот рисковал, как сегодня, но потом — Кисе от воспоминаний вспыхнул — мог до утра заглаживать вину. Сегодня же на его месте был Кисе, а два заезда за один вечер выпустили в кровь бешеное количество адреналина.

«А к черту все», — подумал Кисе, ощущая, как кровь кипит от адского коктейля из напряжения и возбуждения. На кровати лежала уже открытая бутылочка со смазкой. Он привстал и, сев на колени, рывком подтянул Аомине за бедра ближе к себе, налил на ладонь немного смазки и распределил ее по пальцам.

Вдохнув, будто готовился нырять на опасную глубину, Кисе склонился над Аомине и, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, осторожно скользнул пальцами по промежности. Погладил чувствительное местечко за яйцами, и Аомине резко вздохнул. Через несколько мгновений горячие тесные мышцы уже стискивали его палец, затем два. Кисе смотрел на плотно сжатые губы, комкающие простынь пальцы, обманчиво расслабленное тело и понимал, что надолго его не хватит, как и Аомине.

— Давай уже, — нетерпеливо прошипел Аомине и дернул Кисе за бедра на себя, заставляя навалиться сверху.

— Черт побери, Аоминеччи, — выругался Кисе, но все же, быстро смазав себя, толкнулся, помогая рукой. Очень узкий, звенело в мыслях. Мышцы сжимались вокруг него, медленно впуская. Войдя полностью, Кисе остановился, чувствуя, как капли пота ползут по виску, между лопаток. Он чуть повернул голову, ища губы Аомине. Тот, притянув ближе, увлек в поцелуй, и Кисе начал неспешно толкаться бедрами, все ускоряясь.

Они глотали стоны друг друга, сжимая объятия и двигаясь навстречу. Вокруг них от жары плавился воздух, и в какой-то момент Кисе показалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и они сплавятся воедино и не смогут разделиться. Ладони Аомине скользили по спине и ягодицам, пальцы впивались в кожу, оставляя синяки, из-за которых потом придется краснеть перед гримершей.

Кисе не стал оттягивать оргазм, надвигающийся на скорости в сотню миль в час. У него больше не было сил сдерживаться и было время до утра. Кисе довольно зажмурился от горячей волны удовольствия, прокатившейся по спине и, уткнувшись лбом в покрытое испариной плечо Аомине, кончил с громким криком. Стоило ему только провести по члену, сжать головку пальцами, и Аомине, впившись зубами в его плечо — очередная метка — последовал за ним, выплескиваясь белесыми струями себе на живот, на пальцы Кисе.

Через несколько долгих минут Кисе скатился с Аомине и пристроился рядом, оставив руку у него на груди.

«Победить Аоминеччи на трассе — это все что мне нужно?» — подумал он, глядя в лицо Аомине.

Нет, победить на трассе он всегда успеет, а вот приз за участие в заезде «быть вместе, несмотря ни на что» он уже получил.

Это было важнее любой другой победы.


End file.
